Hooking Poison Apples
by FiyahWolf
Summary: This is an original take on the relationship between Evie and Harry Hook from descendants. This story does not fully follow the Movie but some timelines within this book do coincide with the movies along with the books.
1. Being the Fairest

**Being the Fairest**

Large brown eyes locked onto the ovular mirror before them. Their owner, on the other hand, nervously caressed her recently dyed hair hesitant on whether her mother would be pleased with the change. It was a unique color, the blue that was chosen and for this reason she was fond of it. The hair also matched the color of her, currently worn, signature blue dress. She would be once again the center of attention with everyone admiring her gorgeous features and beautiful hair. Evie gleamed at the thought and couldn't wait until it was time to leave this eerie castle.

"Mother I'm finished!" she called from the tallest tower. Subsequently, light footsteps could be heard climbing the lengthy stairs prompting Evie to open the door. Upon entering the room the Evil Queen was quick to reprimand her.

"Genevieve, princesses do not yell," her mother declared, apparent annoyance dripping from her voice.

Evie apologized sincerely wanting nothing more than for her mother to be happy with her. Tracking the Evil Queen's green-hued eyes, she saw them stare at her blue hair before delicately running fingers through it. Silence filled the room whilst her mother continued. Nevertheless deciding she couldn't wait anymore Evie spoke up.

"Do you like it mother?"

"It is acceptable Genevieve; fortunately it does not cause you to resemble a fruit like I feared."

Content with the answer she received, a large smile appeared on her face. However, it was quickly replaced when her mother spoke, up again.

"Wrinkles Genevieve wrinkles, furthermore your makeup needs to be applied," the Evil Queen said while leading Evie to her vanity mirror. Grabbing the makeup kit by the mirror the Queen instantly went to work. Brushes graced her face, lipstick dragged along her lips leaving no inch untouched. This went on for a long period of time with no one speaking, so as to prevent the slightest mistake.

However, for Evie these seemingly small moments were to be treasured and none could be better. Nothing could replace nor out do the times shared with her mother.

"Good, now you look decent enough to be a daughter of mine," the Evil Queen finally stated shattering the silence before beginning again. "Now get dressed we are leaving soon."

Shutting the door behind her the Queen left Evie in stillness. Few minutes passed as she waited for her mother, during this time loud shifting sounds could be externally heard. Due to curiosity she gazed through the large window by her bed observing the scene below her. Multiple trees bit and scratched at each other with the wind howling them on. Even the clouds seem to stop in order to watch the scene. Evie also watched completely knowing that she couldn't break them up due to past experience.

Just as she was about to leave, a solitary person shifted through the tress. They quickly made their way through the forest without a hitch. They even managed to avoid the catastrophe of swishing branches swinging aimlessly attempting to crush their respective opponents. Unfortunately, the figure quickly disappeared with the only identifying article being their severely ripped white vest.

"Genevieve, I am ready," the Evil Queen announced, her voice booming through the vanity mirror.

"All right mother I'll be down in a minute," she replied mentally reminding herself to check out the Haunted forest while grabbing her heart box purse.

Upon reaching the front entrance Evie spotted her mother about to open the door. This was the first time in a while in which she will be able to leave her home and return to the town. The sun shone high in the sky and excited to be able to touch her. The wind on the other hand seemed to be upset with their exiting, purposefully blowing her hair everywhere. Luckily, the Queen sauntered before her and was not aware of the events taking place. This thereby allowed her to acquire the hairbrush from within thus solving her problem.

Eventually the duo reached the congested town. From what could be seen the town was the same way as she could remember. Trash was thrown everywhere; the people were cursing, robbing and surviving the only way they knew. The shops had tattered roofs, broken walls and a majority of them even had broken windows. Some even had graffiti sprayed on their walls signifying Mal had been here.

Mal! That name brought anger into her body along with a bit of panic. How dare that fiend cause her and her mother to be forbidden from the outskirts of their home? And for what! Not inviting her to a birthday party. No-one ever bothered inviting Mal to parties due to her not showing up or just for being a malicious. However, Evie was the only one having to repent for what she did. If she ever saw that little miscreant...

"Genevieve, stop staring at that mess and follow me" her mother spoke loudly sounding irritated with Evie's commoner behavior.

Once breaking the one-sided staring contest Evie began to abide by the Queen's instructions. However, she at this moment realized she didn't know where they were going but thought nothing of it since she was back in her element. People all over the town were now beginning to stare at the two. Most likely due to her mother publicizing her name hence sparking chatter amongst the peasants.

A smirk plastered itself onto her face and an extra bounce was added to her step. Evie's signature hair flick also made an appearance, expressing how much she adored her new hair. She knew their return and her hair would be the talk of the town for a good while. During this while she would make sure to be on her best behavior therefore making sure they knew she was multiple ranks above them.

The bounces in her step abruptly came to a halt when she realized the Queen had stopped. Gazing upwards her eyes planted themselves onto the large brick tower. This tower was faintly familiar, then the realization hit. This was Maleficent's tower.


	2. Encountering the Isle's Villains

**Encountering the Isle's Villains**

Evie couldn't believe the sight before her. The tower of the most vile and feared villain was before of her. It stood proudly in all its cylindrical glory, seemingly knowing how well feared it was. Although moss developed between the gaps of multiple grey bricks the tower still managed to maintain its somewhat eerie look. However, what stood out the most for her was the design of the top. It distinctly resembled a King's crown, which now raised several question within Evie's mind. But one question was at the forefront.

"Mother, what are we doing here?"

"I'm here to regain Maleficent's trust because of that unfortunate… incident, you are here to show Maleficent your confidence since she resents the weak, and you will also have to befriend that little wretch of hers." the Queen replied rather boldly.

Befriend Maleficent's daughter, the same daughter that forbade her and her mother to the haunted forest? The same daughter that embarrassed them both before their party guest and made them look like fools? Evie was legitimately confused but knew not to question her mother's decisions. Although, the reply cleared up why they were her, many question still remained. In spite of this, Evie pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind not wanting to bring them up to her already distressed mother. As a result, she decided to stay close to her mother petrified of what may perhaps happen.

Stepping aside, the Evil Queen signaled Evie to open the door for her. When her mother walked in, Evie quietly closed the door; but upon twirling around her sight was filled with gloom. The room somehow remained dark although the sun was in the middle of the sky. The walls were surprisingly bland once given the fact that Mal was known for spraying walls. Yet while thinking about it the answer became perfectly clear.

"Genevieve, follow me, now!" her mother emphasized while continuing to climb the stairs.

A small sigh the escaped the princess's lips as she quickly followed her mother. Unsurprisingly the stairs were many, causing her feet to feel very uncomfortable within her boots. Yet she couldn't stop. Or she would have to deal with an angry mother. To prevent this she pulled out a small mirror from within her bag and checked her appearance thoroughly. Once deeming herself presentable enough her feet continued the slightly painful journey. Finally they reached the door. Her mother moved aside and briefly said:

"Genevieve, knock before you open the door," causing the adolescent instantly carried out.

"Come in!" a very commanding voice responded from behind the door.

As done countless times before, Evie opened the door allowing the Evil Queen to enter first. Afterwards the princess closed the door just as her brown eyes scanning the inhabited room. There stood in all her magnificent glory was the evilest of them all. Maleficent's horns stood like a crown resting on her head whereas her black and purple cape was accentuated by her deathly pale skin which made for a spine-chilling sight.

Then there was, as her mother had previously called her, Maleficent's wretch of a daughter. Nothing stood out about her, she was bland and dull, even the way in which she walked to stand beside her mother was boring. She clearly took no interest in the way she moved or looked, seeing as she wore no make-up and her hair resembled a purple frizzy rag lying on her head. The scene before her was appalling to Evie as she couldn't figure out why Maleficent would let her daughter leave home like that. The Evil Queen surely wouldn't.

Once she and her mother had walked towards Maleficent it permitted her to somewhat fully see the dimly lit room. Cruella De Vil, Jafar and their sons were now faintly seen in the room. However, since her mother never paid any excessive attention to them neither would she. Carlos, on the other hand, intrigued her since the day they had officially met at the party. At the party he was shy and only talked to people if they had spoken to him first. He and his mother were similarly dressed with him sporting a white and black spotted, fur hooded, jacket. His white shirt and pants almost resembled a one piece suit with his black combat boots complimenting the look.

A small smile appeared when she saw him, since he was a familiar sight. Nevertheless, the smile was viciously wiped from her face as she became fearful her mother would scold her once she saw it. Not to mention it would make her and her mother look weak before Maleficent and her guest. Looking towards the two closest adults she saw they were in a deep conversation, which meant they hadn't seen her. Also since the room was so poorly lit she was sure the others hadn't either.

All except one. The one who was now staring eerily at her. The one whose head was clearly turning with ways on blackmailing or humiliating her. Who other than Mal was to be the one who saw her small slip up? Yet, before she was able to facially retort, a light jab to her stomach stopped her. Having received these multiple times before Evie knew what it meant.

Placing her hands on her hips, the young princess raised her head, confidently challenging the most feared villain on the Isle. If not for her mother being there she wouldn't do this, the fact that Mal was as there as well brought even more wood to her fire. Maleficent's face turned from disinterested to briefly acknowledging Evie's confidence with a very noticeable smirk. With a wave of her hand Maleficent dismissed their offspring and called forth the adults.

At once they walked out the door and down the stairs where the teens split up. Mainly due to none of them knowing each other that well. Although Evie might have gone with Carlos, she had a more pressing matter at hand. To investigate the Haunted Forest.

The walk back to her castle was excruciatingly aching. So much so, that her feet felt as though they had swollen and were now pushing against her shoes. Still her curiosity overcame any feelings of pain on her body. With the pain firmly pushed to the back of her mind, she carried on until at last reaching her destination as the sun burned the right of her face.

Since the sun had begun its' process to set the trees were still and content with each other's presence. Walking across the dirt ground, the, should be dead, trees followed her every motion. Successfully ignoring them she continued on, since a specific place was set in her mind. In spite of this her destination was never reached as a result of very vulgar language being shouted at, most likely, a tree since no other inhabitants were in the forest.

Moving towards the direction of the noise she saw a teen being swung whilst upside down.

"Aye, put me down ye goon!" the brown haired boy angrily yelled.

The sight at hand was quite amusing, with the boy bearing an uncanny resemblance to fish on a hook. Yet, having been in this situation already, Evie felt a bit compelled to help the distressed boy.

"Could you put him down?"

Yet nothing happened and the boy still dangled there but was now completely aware of her presence. What had her mother done the last time?

"Put him down, Now!"

The tree dropped him at once with a loud thud, followed immediately by a yelp of pain. Evie's eyes stayed on him ready to command the tree to assist her if anything were to happen. The teenager had some trouble standing before he was finally able to steady himself. Turning around the adolescent held out his hand wanting to thank his helper. However, Evie just stared at the hand confused as to why he was doing this.

"Princesses do not shake commoners' hands," she replied with her head raised slightly.

"Naw princess yer wrong, am no commoner, ah'm a pirate." Causing the teen with the white ripped shirt to hold up his shiny silver hooked hand proving his point.


	3. Pirate's Partner

**Pirate's Partner**

"Even worst." the girl who stood before him said while, for some reason, looking dumbfounded at him for boasting about his occupation.

"Wha ye mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

By this point Harry had began to feel a heat. Maybe it came because he was infuriated by the words that spewed from her mouth. Who even was this girl? Looking on he felt as though he had seen her before. She looked familiar but yet he couldn't place a name or where he had seen her.

"Who ar ye" he finally stated after a while of staring at her.

However, Harry began to regret his decision once he saw her brown eyes erupt with anger. Taking a few steps back, the once soothing voice he was arguing with was replaced with a taunting one.

"How dare you not know who I am, everyone on this Isle knows Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen, now you state who you are at once."

"Ma name's Harry Hook, son of de best cap'ain 'round 'ere, Captain Hook," the pirate boosted as he suddenly realized how he had known her.

Pushing aside the heat he continued to feel, Harry began to think. His dad had worked for the Evil Queen for many years. So long in fact that he had no recollection of his father not working for Evie's mother. So of course, he would've met Evie before. Surprisingly, these meeting only happened twice and he could barely remember her appearance.

However, he did remember her small frame hiding behind her mother before she was pushed forward. Yet here she was. Standing there arguing with him using as much confidence as the Evil Queen.

"Stop staring at me this instance!"

Quickly the sound of her voice released him from his state of remembrance.

"Why should A," the young pirate counter challenging the vain princess.

"Largely because you are below me, since you are a pirate, who should be grateful to be in my presence." Evie spoke, her once thought confidence drastically changing into arrogance.

Finally paying attention to the heat in his back Harry noticed sunset had already began and was nearly complete. Upon seeing this he realized he had to leave instantly.

"Lis'en 'ere princess A would love ta continue talkin but A gotta go, bye."

The sentence was rushed since Harry was in a hurry desperate to get home. Yet he still heard the furious voice of Evie shout:

"Come back here I'm not finished talking to you Harry!"

Not even bothering to look back at the princess Harry carried on. He was late. His father was most likely going to feed him to the sharks if all the food was gone. And with it being sundown the only place he knew that would be open was Ursula's shop. Every other shop closed once the sunset began, given that their owners were wary of thieves. No thief, however, would ever attempt to steal from the Sea witch. Unless they wanted to feel feats of inhumanly amounts of excruciating pain.

The sun was now nonexistent leaving a large white circle and its many followers in the sky. These newcomers were the only reason Harry could see since lights were not permitted into the Isle. Still he ran with the moon as his guide determined to reach his destination.

Subsequent to turning a sharp bend and dashing through a narrow alleyway he just about collided with a blue braided girl. That girl, once he stopped to look, was the daughter of the aforementioned Ursula. Uma was her name and one of his partners in crime.

"Hey lassie wha'r ye doing 'ere?" Harry questioned the younger girl.

"Collecting fruits for the shop." she replied showing him the severely ripped plastic bag with fruits just about falling through it.

Inside the bag he saw a variety of fruits lying motionlessly. Although they were different they looked the same. Large brown almost black spots covered all of them while wrinkles plastered themselves onto them. Holes also were visible in the fruits but luckily no creature inhabited them. Unsurprisingly, these were probably the best fruit on the island.

"Aye where did ye find these?"

"Find them? I stole them from the cart down there," she stated, pointing to a stall down the road.

"Aren't ye pure evil Uma," Harry mocked twirling a single braid trying to rile her up.

He seemingly accomplishing when Uma slapped his hand away and started walking away. Harry jogged beside her whilst checking the bag for fallen fruits. The duo walked for a period of time before coming to the port jogging Harry memory allowing him to remember his father.

"Aw shite lassie A gotta get de food for ma dad's ship!"

"Oh, Ursula has it stored in the back," Uma assured him

Harry ran towards Ursula's Fish and Chips dodging each person walking in his direction. Luckily it only took about five minutes for Harry to arrive. Upon entering the shop he was glad no-one was here. The shop was usually crowded since it was the only place available to get "decent" food. This food was normally stolen by Uma from broken down stalls; however none of the merchants wanted to deal with Ursula after messing with her food, so they let Uma take it.

Speaking of Ursula, there she was in all her eight legged glory. Seated on a large sea themed throne looking evidently distressed by whatever was on the sheet of paper she held. Wanting to make his presence known, the pirate coughed harshly causing the giant octopus to look in his direction. Without saying a word Ursula threw the bag next to her to him and shoved him through the door.

A puzzled look forced itself unto his face making the younger pirate, who appeared as if from nowhere, to laugh loudly.

"Glad ye find fun in ma confusion Um." Harry said walking off still slightly confused.

"Just don't forget about the meeting tomorrow!" Uma yelled before walking into the shop.

"Yeh, A won't" Harry replied, now rushing to the ship where he resided.


End file.
